kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Statues
There are at four different types of Statues scattered across the world in Kingdom. Players can offer coins at the shrines to obtain one to three-day-long blessings. Statue of Archery The Statue of Archery '''is a moss-covered archer statue which increases the accuracy of all archers in your kingdom for as long as the shrine is active. However, the shrine does not increase the single damage of your archers' attacks, only their chance to hit the target. A four-coin offering gives or extends the buff which the shrine provides by a single day, with the shrine being able to provide the buff for a maximum of three days if twelve coins are paid all at once. As the buff is consumed, the lights on the pillars next to the statue will slowly dim and fade. Activating the buff will illuminate the archers' arrows. A bunch of arrows will create a laser-like projectile if fired almost at the same time from the same direction. Statue of Building The '''Statue of Building is a moss-covered builder statue which increases the hit points of all defensive fortifications as long as the shrine is active. The bonus applies to all walls standing and walls constructed while the buff is active, even walls that were destroyed after the buff was last activated. A six-coin offering gives or extends the duration of the buff by a day, for a maximum duration of three days if eighteen coins are paid all at once. Activating the buff will make the walls glisten. Despite being associated with builders, the buff does not make builders more or less efficient. However, builders will need to repair/upgrade the existing walls first in order for the buff to take effect on those walls. Statue of Scithe Kingdom: New Lands only: '''The '''Statue of Scithe is a moss-covered farmer statue which increases the yield of the crops which your farmers harvest as long as the shrine is active. A four-coin offering is enough to allow for one day of increased yields, whereas twelve coins all at once will allow the effect to persist for three days straight. Statue of Knights ''Kingdom: New Lands ''only: The Statue of Knights is a moss-covered knight statue which increases the ability of knights to defend against and resist attacks from enemies. Knights will also actively work to defend walls in the event of enemy attacks at night. A six-coin offering provides the ability for a full day, with eighteen coins at once extending the ability for three days straight. Trivia *"Sithe" is an archaic spelling of the word "scythe." *Reactivating any of the statues before the previous buff expires not only refreshes duration of the previous buff but also extends the duration for another day. Players can exploit this by activating the shrine only when the previous buff is about to expire such that they get two-day duration for one-day cost of the buff. *A bow and arrow will appear on an activated archer shrine, a hammer will appear on an activated builder shrine, a scythe will appear on an activated farmer shrine, and a shield will appear on an activated knight shrine. Activating the subject shrines will also clear the statues from algae and mosses. Gallery Arrow Buff.jpg|A visual cue that the archer's buff has been activated. Arrows have a trailing effect. Wall Buff.jpg|A visual cue that the builder's buff has been activated. Walls have a sparkling effect. Farm Buff.jpg Related Pages Shrines.png|Architecture Shrine|link=Architecture Shrine Category:Structures Category:Natural Structures